happinessnovelfandomcom-20200214-history
Carmine ( Character)
Introduction of the character : Carmine is a 17 years old high school student at (Sandy High school)...she is the president of the litterature club and the soul founder of it ... She is the main female character of the (Happiness Novel) and one of the few characters that appeared since the first episode... she is often adressed as the (demon girl) in the main protagonist inner monologues and thoughts Early Life and childhood: untill now the most recent episode (ep 21)...there hasn't been any revelation about Carmine's past and childhood ... Personality : Carmine is a very serious and blunt person ...she often speaks what she feels and rarely smiles ...which the other characters find very wierd for a high school girl ....Carmine is also known for being harsh on Guys and especially (the main protagonist) she holds her ideals closer to heart when interacting with others and hates lazy people and those who likes to slack around in their school resposibilities Despite her seemingly rude personality ...she hates people who act rude for no reason and disrespect others Is Carmine based on a real person ? : the Short answer is Yes ....the long answer is slightly more complicated .... Physical appearence and looks : Carmine has brown long hair ....green clear eyes and an average height ...she is often described by anyone who sees her as exteremy beautiful and attractive ...and has been the subject of her male classmates conversations for a very long time ... during the long winter of 2012....Carmine is often seen wearing her favorite green scarf and holding her iconic yellow umbrella.... hobbies and interest : there is a lot of mystery about Carmine's interest and personal life so far in the story ...but it can be clear her love for books and school work ...not to mention the (Litterature Club) who she founded and currently reside on ...! Would the real life Carmine be angry that i based such Character on her ? Probabely..... XD during the first Arc of the story ( from episode 1 to episode 13 ) ? (SPOILERS....SPOILERS for episode 1 until episode 13) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- During the first Arc of the (Happiness Novel )....the main protagonist bumps in to Carmine during a strange encounter in an empty classroom as they both were hiding from the scary principal of the school ...she then strangely asks the protagonist if -he wants to be happy- to wish he flustered and didn't answer her the first time ...she then waves goodbye and says -see you later friend of the north- and disspears ... she later appears for a second time at the bottom of the school stairs...in which the protagonist decides to approach her and answer her previous question with a big -YES- Carmine after a brief pause answers the protagonist with an answer he never would have predicted ...she bluntly and openly tells him that he will never be happy ...that people like him are only destined for misery and pain and that he will be lucky if he didn't kill himself before reaching 24 years old ... after that she disspears once again .... the next time she appears in the story ...is when Hottie (the english teacher) introduce her to the main protagonist and give her the job of helping him fix his negtive and cynical report before the school festival later that week.... Carmine accepts whitount hesitation and the protagonist is formely forced to join her club (the litterature club) during that time her interaction with him is easily described as cold and harsh ...to which the protagonist can not find an explanation .. after aproving the new report the protagonist wrote ...Carmine is seen acting wierd by hiding her face and turning away from the protagonist all of the sudden....to which the protagonist asks her if she was okay ...but she just answers with - yes ...go ahead ...take your report to the english teacher before i change my mind- the main protagonist leaves but not before noticing her cheeks were oddly flushed red ... the afternoon of the same day ...Carmine is found by the classroom 6 door and she explains after meeting the protagonist and Nessrine (the otaku girl) that she managed to convince all the girls to join the school play ...after expressing her odd and discomfort by the fact the protagonist was there to help out with the school play....which she describes as suspecious !! after Nessrine (the otaku girl) explained that her special script needs both the participation of guys and girls ...Carmine was stumped since the guys in the classroom refused to join no matter what ..which made the protagonist offer his special little plan to convince them... but the protagnist was actually using that plan as decoy to hide his real and morally hideous plan....the hideous plan works but just like expected it puts Nessrine (the otaku girl) in a very bad situation infront of her classmates ....shocked and disgusted by the Protagonist secret plan and its effect on her friend -Nessrine-......Carmine calls the protagonist -trully pathetic and vows to take revenge on him for he did to her friend !!